Old friends
by TOW146
Summary: On the way to a crime scene in Greenwich Village, Castle decides to stop into the closest coffee shop so he, like most mornings, can buy his and Becketts coffees. Whilst waiting at the counter for the coffees, he sees someone he recognizes siting on a seat near him, talking to a group of people, so he decides to call the persons name... Who is it? How does he know them?


**__****Hiiiii guys, so here's my new story, it's a friends/castle crossover, PLZ review it, I love hearing from everyone, it makes me happy.**

**Anyway, I'm not sure when I've set this story, since the timeline is completely off, I know it's not in season six of castle though, because Ive only seen the first two episodes of that season, and so it can't be set then. With friends it's even more off, Monica and Chandler still have the twins but didn't move away, Ross and Rachel have Emma and get married sometime after the last episode, and Phoebe never met Mike, so phoey exists. Oh and also esplanie never broke up.**

**anyway, confusion aside, I hope you enjoy this, and review, also I'm working on the next chapter of college writing.**

**_Greenwich Village_**

**_Castles POV_**  
"I'm almost at the crime scene," I talk into the phone to my fiancé, Detective Kate Beckett.  
"Um, about 5 minutes or so away, I need to stop and get coffee somewhere, so I should be here between 10-15 minutes," I guess.  
"Ok, see you soon...bye...love you too," I say hanging up the phone and walking into a near by coffee shop.  
I walk up to the counter, and wait for the person in front of me to finish.  
"Can I get two black coffees, with two teaspoons of sugar, to go please," I ask the average looking guy, with beach blonde hair, who is taking the orders.  
"Sure," he says handing the paper to another person behind the counter.  
I walk a few steps to my left, and lean my arm against the counter.  
Straight a head of me there's a guy about my age, sitting on a kitchen type chair, talking to a group of people.  
He looked so familiar, but I couldn't place it.  
Then I realized who it was.  
"Joey?!" I call out.  
The guy turns his head towards me.  
"Rick?" he says looking surprised.  
"I haven't seen you in years," I point out.  
"I know, since the end of the first year of college," he remembers.  
"Yeah, that's right, New Years Eve, what happened to you after that? You kinda disappeared, I heard rumours that you were expelled, or something?" I recall.  
"Yeah, something like that, I actually flunked some classes, plus I decided to because an actor instead," he explains.  
"Yeah, I know, I saw you in that milk commercial a few years ago, and then heard you were on D.O.O.L for a while too before falling down an elevator shaft and coming back with a girls brain," I say.  
His friends laugh, and he blushes.  
"Um, yeah, so, how are you? What's been happening in you're life?" He says trying to change the subject.  
His friends start fake coughing.  
"Oh, right, sorry, Rick these are my friends, Phoebe Buffay, Rachel and Ross Geller and Monica and Chandler bing, everyone this is my old best friend from highschool, and first year college, Richard Rodgers, he's a mystery writer and is the reason I am into those sort of books and movies," he says introducing us.  
"Actually it's Richard Castle now," I correct him.  
"Oh, yeah right."  
We all say hello.  
"So anyway, you never said what was going on in your life," Joey asks again.  
"Oh, well, you may already have read or heard of my new book series, Nikki Heat, well I'm working with a homicide detective, called Kate Beckett, and she's my muse for Nikki," I explain, and as if on cue, my phone starts ringing.  
"Oh, speaking of Beckett, here she is now, so excuse me for a moment please," I say walking away from the group and towards the back corner of the shop, where the toilets are, and clicking answer.  
"Hey honey," I say smiling.  
"Castle, where are you?" She says in a half angry half nervous tone.  
"Oh, sorry, I'm at the coffee shop still, I ran into an old friend, I'll be there soon I promise," I assure her as I slowly start walking back to the friends.  
"Ok, love you," she says.  
"Yep, love you too, bye," I tell her.  
"Bye," she says as I hang up and am reaching the orange couch that most of Joey's friends are seated on.  
"So, what's it like working with the NYPD, and more importantly, with a sexy female detective?" Joey asks.  
I give him a bit of a defensive death stare before answering.  
"Well, working at the precinct is great, there are these two partners, Ryan and Esposito, who I consider my friends, the captain is against me though, but anyway as for working with Beckett, it's amazing, I mean where do I start, Kate is amazing, and brilliant, and the best partner ever..." I go off on my own little rant at the end and stare into the distance.  
"Ooh, has someone got a bit of a crush on a certain female detective?" Joey asks.  
"Something like that," I say because, one I feel guilty because all his friends seem to be married, and I know he hates change and that sort of stuff, and also because I know Joey, and that he won't figure out that it's more than 'just a crush' and so he won't feel sad I've got a permanent before him.  
See, the thing with me and Joey was, we always went partying and hooked up with people and were each other's wingman.  
"Anyway I need to leave, a body awaits, here's my number, we have to catch up again soon, like all of us, I have some friends you guys can meet too," I say handing him a card with my mobile number on it.  
"Hang on," he says taking my card and searching his pockets.  
"Here it is," he says handing me a scrap of paper with his home phone number on it.  
"Of course you have that, incase you need to give it to a girl, anyway, bye again," I say grabbing the two coffees which are surprisingly warm, so I'm assuming, were reheated.  
They all say bye as I rush out the door and toward the crime scene.


End file.
